Mamoru and Usagi
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Pg-13 for a few curse words and suggestive sex. However, still good story..Mamoru and Usagi meet after 5 years of being apart..


Mamoru and Usagi  
  
The last time I saw him Chiba Mamoru was gorgeous. Jet black hair that fell into his clear blue eyes which he unconsciously brushed away with his right hand, always his right hand. His big grin made every woman go weak in the knees. He worked out every day, shaping his body and making any woman almost drool should she see him shirtless. Yes, Chiba Mamoru was flawless, with a personality to match.  
  
The last time I saw Mamoru was on a sad note. We had dated during my formative years but at 18 I was graduating from high school and preparing for college and I no longer desired to be tied down. So I ended our relationship, assuring him we'd be friends forever. Freshman year came and went and I never talked to him again.  
  
Of course, added to the mix was Sailor Moon - me and what has been referred to atleast a thousand times my destiny. In the past, Mamoru and I were lovers and lovers we were destined to remain. When I ended my relationship with Mamoru, I also threw my entire future timeline off whack. No Crystal Tokyo, no daughter from the future, and most importantly, no Negaverse. The normal life I had craved since I was fourteen.  
  
During high school I hadn't been the model student and for reasons I can't explain, I remained the worst graduating student in the history of the University of Tokyo. I barely passed my courses except for two - culinary arts and journalism, both of which I had major help from my two classmates Makoto and Ami, the only two courses I'd ever managed to receive B-'s. It's also where I found my career - food critic. Yes I, Tsukino Usagi, put my delight of food and talent for writing into something I could finally use.  
  
It was here, at the new hip outside cafe I was to review that I saw him - well, technically he saw me first. I had been there only twenty minutes and just ordered the house special and was taking notes when I saw him coming.  
  
I went weak when I saw him; my stomach turned upside down and then proceeded to flop in every direction possible. I unusually lost my appetite. He had been smiling but it turned into that grin everyone loves, everyone including me.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
I stood. "Mamoru-kun."  
  
"No Mamoru-kun, Usagi. We're old pals, don't be so formal with me. Speaking of which, it's been a long time."  
  
"Yes, yes it has."  
  
Mamoru motioned to the empty chair at my table. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure.."  
  
We talked for hours, just talked. We caught up on old times then moved to the past five years. He'd married and had a son who was he said, "Much different than I was when I was a child" and divorced. He confessed that at 30 he was less agreeable to bachelorhood than he was at 21, then sighed and laughed at himself for sounding old. But, he said, a lot of things change in five years.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was looking at my watch and thanking him for a wonderful time, politely turning down his offer for coffee later but offering him my number - home, work, and cell - and leaving before I could fall in love with him all over again.   
  
I didn't leave in time. All those years of being with Mamoru then being without him came back to me. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his face, smelt his cologne and felt his strong arms around me. I knew from the moment I saw him that I had never stopped loving him.  
  
My review of that little outside cafe was in the papers three says after my visit. Mamoru called that same day. He was nervous and I could almost see him pacing and running his hand through his hair as he talked.   
  
"Usagi? Hi, it's Mamoru."  
  
I dropped the phone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I dropped the phone!"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "Those pesky cell phones just jump right out of your hand, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah well, I might as well glue this thing to my hand, I'm always dropping. I'm surprised I haven't killed it yet."  
  
"Cute. Anyway, I just called to ask.. it's stupid. Never mind."  
  
I always hate when people do this to me and I must have sounded annoyed when I spoke. "Just tell me."  
  
"I was wondering..There's..there's a fund-raiser at the hospital Saturday night. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."  
  
"You're right. You shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, huh?"  
  
"Oh that was a yes."  
  
I could hear the surprise in Mamoru's voice. "Okay then. I'll pick you up at 8 sharp?"  
  
"That's fine. I'm at the Waterfront Apartments, apartment 4J."  
  
"The Waterfront. I have a friend who designed that building. That's a nice place."  
  
I smiled into the phone. "The Editor at the Times is a friend of mine. I get paid well."  
  
"Eight then. I'll see you there."  
  
I know Mamoru was surprised when he saw me, as well as during the fundraiser. I answered the door promptly wearing the perfect little black dress every woman should own. I my hair was up and I wore a silver chain with matching earrings. I was gorgeous, if I may say. Mamoru was of course, flawless. He wore a customary black tuxedo and it looked great on him, like he could have come straight from one of the black and white movies. But when he saw me, he acted as though he hadn't seen a woman in years.   
  
I was the life of the party. I was a social butterfly. They all wanted me to be part of their conversations. Prominent doctors in the medical community, their wives - an even more influence than the actual doctors, and anyone in between wanted a piece of me. I was charming and beautiful and everything I touched seemed to turn to gold. I dazzled each and every single person in that place that night, Mamoru included.   
  
I met a woman at the party, an American from Washington named Teresa. Surprising enough it was Mamoru's exwife. She was a heart surgeon and very beautiful. She was tall, dark skinned with a great complexion and naturally curly hair. We struck an instant friendship.   
  
It was from her that I learned why they had divorced after only 4 and a half years. She said it was because they were both full time doctors and on call and it was too difficult for them to have a normal relationship when working all the time. "He was great during my pregnancy with our son and even helped me after he was born," she said. "But his work interferred with our personal lives so much that we weren't growing closer but apart. I initiated the divorce. He followed through. We're still close friends but things will never be the same as it was."  
  
Anyway, we left the party happily and I invited him to my apartment for coffee. Again, we talked for hours and hours. The coffee ran out but the conversation kept going strong. The next thing I knew, I woke up in bed with him sleeping soundly beside me. Mortified, I quietly dressed for work and left the apartment.  
  
"You did what?!"  
  
I frowned when I heard my friends say that at one time. I always hated when they did that and it proceeded to grate on my nerves again.   
  
"I slept with him."  
  
Rei shook her head. "Usa, what have we always told you? Never invite him in."  
  
"But we were having such a good time.."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just wake up without your clothes on? I mean, it's possible."  
  
"No, Minako, it's not. Believe me I've tried that one already."  
  
Makoto put her hands on her chin. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Tell him it was a mistake, that's what."  
  
"Good for you," Ami answered.   
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
The question surprised me. "What?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
I faced Rei and looked into her eyes. "Yes. I haven't stopped. But I know what you're going to say. No, just because I love him doesn't mean this wasn't a mistake."  
  
"Why not," she persisted.  
  
"Because I'm not ready. I mean, I've had relationships before, you guys know that, but none of them were like it was between Mamoru and I. I know that if I don't count this as a mistake, things will start happening too fast and I won't be able to stop them."  
  
"Is that really a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes, Rei, it is. He's just getting over a divorce, has a son for gods sake and I'm far from ready for things to change."  
  
She sighed and I knew I'd won. "I hope this isn't a mistake."  
  
He came to my office later that day. I didn't want to see him. It would have been easier if he'd just called me. Because I wouldn't see his reaction and he wouldn't have to see mine. I'd gone through my speech a hundred times in my head. I was ready to tell him. I just wasn't prepared for having to tell him in person.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes, come in, Mamoru."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"A tad hungover from last night but happy nonetheless."  
  
"About last night ..."  
  
My hopes were up. If he could just say exactly what I was going to say, things would be perfect. "Yes?"  
  
"I had a great time."  
  
Damn, all hope killed in 3 seconds. "Mamoru, last night...it was a mistake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fund-raiser, coming back to my apartment, the two of us....you know, it was a mistake. I don't love you and it was just a fling."  
  
"Is that what you call what we did last night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought last night was more than that. We didn't just...you know." He seemed as afraid to say what we'd done as much as I was. "Our bodies, our souls became one. It wasn't meaningless. Atleast it wasn't to me."  
  
I was surprised. Normally the roles in these situations are reversed. It's usually the women who are fighting for more. "I'm not ready, Mamoru. Just because something happened once between us doesn't mean I'm ready to slip a ring on my finger and all myself Mrs. Mamoru Chiba. You can't expect that just because we share one night, that everything's going to change between us."  
  
"Dammit, Tsukino Usagi! I love you! I saw you and all my feelings just resurfaced! Does that change things for you? Does it make last night any more special?!"  
  
I bit my lip. "Yes. It does make it more special. But it doesn't change my feelings about this."  
  
He left. He stormed out of my office and out of my life for good. Or so I thought. I moped for months, didn't date and rarely saw my friends. My appetite dwindled so much that I almost thought about quitting my job as food critic. Mamoru had entered my life and brought sunshine with him where there was no light. He left and left me in total darkness.   
  
Then one day, six months later, I heard from Ami that his health was failing. He had started to work 18 hour shifts at the hospital and on his way home one night he was beaten and mugged. They found him outside in the cold alley, barely alive. She was his doctor. His wounds healed but something was wrong with him and she couldn't seem to figure out what it was. My heart wrenched on hearing this but I refused to go see him. After all, he had left me. I had every doubt that he would want to see me ever again. But my conscience won out and I went to see him.   
  
He was asleep when I entered the hospital room. He was pale and his hair was ruffled. I pulled a stool up to his bed and sat down. For a moment, the world stopped. All I could do was stare at him and remember when he'd been Tuxedo Mask and had fought so bravely. He'd been so full of life the last time I saw him. It felt that it was not Chiba Mamoru laying there in bed but someone else, someone who just looked like him. But here he was, frail and weak and fighting for his life.   
  
He woke a half hour later. By then I had his hand in mine and I was crying so hard I couldn't stop. He smiled weakly.   
  
"Hey, why so sad?"  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I stopped. I hadn't expected to say that. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."  
  
"It's okay. I know."  
  
"Are...are you okay?"  
  
"Never been better, Odango Atama."  
  
I laughed silently. "Liar. You're sick."  
  
"Dying."  
  
"Oh no, just sick. I just checked with your doctor and she says you're just sick." I said with false optimism.  
  
"Now you're the liar. I'm dying and you well know it. That's why you're here. To ease your conscience before it's too late."  
  
I wiped away a tear. "No. I came because I had to."  
  
"You know, Usa, " he began, "sometimes I just lay here and think about the night of the fund-raiser. How beautiful you looked. And I wonder if there'll be things half as beautiful as you where I'm going."  
  
"You aren't going anywhere. Not yet at least. Stop that crazy talk."  
  
He smiled sadly. "You don't love me. And so I have no reason to live."  
  
"No, Mamoru. I do love you. More than anyone or anything in the world!"  
  
"You aren't lying to appease a poor dying man, are you?"  
  
"I would never lie about that. I love you Chiba Mamoru. And that means you better get better quickly if you're going to ask me to marry you!"  
  
His eyes widened and his grinned. Oh, that crazy wonderful grin. Why hadn't I told him this before, if only to see him grin? "So, what do you want, gold or silver?"  
  
"Silver, like the moonlight."  
  
"Your wish is my command, Princess."  
  
"You bet your ass it is."  
  
He eventually got better and was able to go home. Ami says his illness was never figured out but she and I both knew it was due to a broken heart. He did ask me to marry him. In fact, it was as we were leaving the hospital. I of course, said yes.  
  
The last time I saw Chiba Mamoru he was gorgeous and happily playing with his son and rubbing his hand on my very pregnant stomach.   
  
~End~  
  
AN: Just a tad bit of suggestive language there and only a few curse words. Thus the PG13 rating. I, personally, don't believe in casual sex but Usagi and Mamoru are adults and they do love each other but are afraid to tell each other at first and I believe that they have the right to choose what happens to them. Besides, they get married eventually. There's a little more dialogue than i had planned but I think it works. Please Review! P.S. The next chapter of "One Year" coming soon! I just wanted to finish this first. Thanks, Duchess ^_~ 


End file.
